<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Evil by rendevous18-6y (choerrywine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362411">Love &amp; Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerrywine/pseuds/rendevous18-6y'>rendevous18-6y (choerrywine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bates Motel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Come Shot, Creampie, Crying, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Injury, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Painful Sex, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerrywine/pseuds/rendevous18-6y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S1E1 - What if Norman was in the kitchen instead of Norma?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norman Bates/Keith Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Norman shivered as his pale hands plunged into the hot water filled sink, scrubbing half heartedly at a dinner plate with a sponge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother had gone out, to where he knew not. It always bothered him; not knowing things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind kept flicking back to earlier that day, when a strange man had yelled at them. If his mind was remembering correctly, the man was the motels previous owner, or something like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Norman hadn't really listened to the exchange the man and his mother had. It hadn't interested him that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman was just finishing up with the last of the dishes when the kitchen side door creaked eerily, snapping him out of his robotic cleaning. The curious noise intrigued him, and so he wiped his hands on a teatowel and stepped towards the door and peered out of the small window, only to see nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the boy was turning away and shrugging it off as 'just the wind', the creaking noise returned, louder. Biting his bottom lip nervously, Norman walked back toward the door - still, there was nothing outside but the blackness of night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the face of the man from earlier jumped out from the darkness, causing Norman to stumble backward with a surprised yell as the man punched the window, sending shards of glass flying across the room while the man scrambled with the doors lock, arm through the hole where the window once was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man - Keith. His name was Keith. Keith swung the door open, looking furious, while Norman ran backwards across the kitchen until his back hit the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up a sharp kitchen knife from the dish rack, Norman yet out a helpless scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother!" He yelled, but he knew she wasn't home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to scare off the larger man, Norman held the knife out in front of him, heart cold with fear. Keith looked totally unfazed by Norman's yelling, grabbing the corners of the kitchen table and shoving it towards Norman, who staggered backwards to avoid it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelled again for his mother, slashing uselessly at the man with his knife before making a desperate break for the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even cross the kitchen threshold, Keith kicked him hard in the chest, sending Norman tumbling onto the cold, tiled floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman wheezed in pain, coughing heavily as the man produced an exacto knife from his tool belt, the clicking noise of the blade being the only other noise in the room as it extended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy sobbed, cornered into the kitchen counter by Keith's larger frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an act of desperation, Norman grabbed the blade, to which Keith retaliated by pulling it out of the boys grasp, causing him to scream in pain as the blade sliced open his palm, blood flowing out of the cut and down his pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's large, calloused hand wrapped around Norman's thin ankle, dragging him across the floor as Norman once again yelled out, praying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>would hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straddling the boys small frame, Keiths beady eyes turned to his belt, where a roll of duct tape was strapped to his hip. Grabbing the exacto knife again and cutting off a strip, Norman's cries were silenced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thrashing around helplessly, the boy was lifted off the floor, kicking and crying out from under the tape. Keith roughly threw him onto his stomach on the kitchen table, where he somehow handcuffed one of Norman's wrists to the table leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith trapped Norman under his body, his groin pressing against Norman's hips, slowly leaning down to whisper harshly into the younger man's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This house is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And everything in it, is also mine. Your mother is going to learn that the hard way." Were the filthy words that he spoke, grabbing a fistful of Norman's soft brown hair and slamming the boys head into the hard surface of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sobbing, Norman once again heard the blade extracting from Keith's knife. A rough hand explored under his thin t-shirt, holding tightly onto his lithe waist after a few moments. The man's other hand harshly tugged down Norman's loose pajama bottoms, letting them fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cool air hit Norman's barely covered ass, the boy shaking with muffled cries when Keith began to cut away the fabric of Norman's underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another violent sob wracked the boys body as his behind was exposed fully and a wet glob hit his hole. Norman shook his head desperately, but Keith didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rough finger inserted itself inside him, probing around for a few moments before another one joined it. The virgin boy screamed silently in pain, completely unprepared for what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith cruelly thrusted his index and middle finger in and out of the boys tight hole, curling them around and stretching the boy, uncaring for the cries and disagreements that Norman let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the third finger forced its way inside of him, Norman had tears streaming hot and wet down his face, dripping onto the tabletop as Keith assaulted him ruthlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrusting continued for about half a minute, stretching the boys hole - and not to make it easier for the boy, but because Keith enjoyed seeing the skinny teen writhe and cry out from the cruel assault on his insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out and the boy sagged slightly, before immediately tensing up again as something larger prodded at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed helplessly, handcuffs digging into his wrists painfully as Keith placed both hands on Norman's waist, wrapping around him and holding tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding the tip of his cock up and down Norman's red and puffy hole, Keith smiled at the boys teary sobs of denial. Lining up to enter, Keith pushed inside forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's thick cock made its way inside the young man, who was crying out in searing pain the whole time, thrashing around and sobbing whole heartedly, praying silently that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>would find them. He didn't care who.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman whined out in pain, Keith starting to thrust into the young virgin whose voice was hoarse from yelling. Halfway through the rough thrusting, Norman felt Keith undo the handcuff on his wrist, chucking the metal aside where it clattered on the kitchen tile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith picked up the thin boy, who was still sheathed on his cock, and laid him on his back onto the freezing floor, wrapping Norman's thin legs around him so he could thrust into the boy even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ripping off the duct tape covering Norman's mouth, who didn't even have time to resume his pleading when Keith forced his mouth upon the boys, kissing him as he continued assaulting the boys hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman sobbed into Keith's mouth, not kissing back, wishing he could be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys arms lay uselessly at his sides - he'd accepted his fate. It felt like hours before Keith started slowing down his aggressive thrusts, beginning to instead thrust deeper into the young man in their missionary position, preparing to empty himself inside of Norman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Keith let out a loud groan of pleasure, hot semen filling Norman's insides as the man continued to violate his mouth with his tongue. Tears flowed down the side of his face, and Keith either didn't notice or didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a short while for the man to finish, before he pulled out of the boys wrecked body. Norman didn't even have the energy to continue fighting, and instead lay on the soiled tiles of the kitchen floor, panting and shaking in a turmoil of emotions as Keith tucked himself back into his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought I'd be getting your whore mom." Keith snarked, a twisted smile on his face. "But you were much more fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman couldn't even bring himself to form a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just sobbed harder, curling in on himself and shuffling backwards until his back hit the fridge loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman didn't even notice Keith leave the room, nor did he notice his return until a pair of black jeans and some briefs were thrown at him rudely, falling into a pile on Norman's bare lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put those on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman looked down at the clothes, confused and full of fear, his vision blurry with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now!" Keith snapped angrily when the boy didn't listen to his order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Norman pulled on the clothes, fingers shaking with nerves as Keith watched him like a hawk. After several moments, Norman was dressed and half-standing, half leaning on the fridge door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A navy blue winter coat was shoved into the boys arms, and he wordlessly put the jacket on before Keith grabbed the collar of the coat and dragged the panting, terrified younger man towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Norman was being thrown into the backseat of Keith's dingy and smelly car, the doors being locked and the only noises being the gravel crunching as the older man walked away from the vehicle mixed with the occasional hoot of an owl in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed before Keith's return, who was carrying a duffel bag of god-knows-what, which he threw alongside Norman's slumped form in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were spoken, but Norman was horrified as to what was going to happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norman woke up, dizzy and disoriented. The room was nearly pitch black, and the only noise was a faint dripping noise coming from an unknown direction.</p><p>He wishes he could be stereotypical and pretend that he didn't know where he was or how he got there, but the memory of last night… or whenever it was, he didn't know what day it was.</p><p>That horrible memory was burned into his brain. Being used like a filthy whore, unable to fight back. Why didn't he fight back?</p><p>Moving to stand up, Norman tumbled uselessly as he glimpsed down at his body, noticing the gleaming handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. He winced in a sudden pain at the realisation, the skin around the cuffs was red and raw, likely from shifting in his sleep.</p><p>"Hello?" Norman called hoarsely, his throat raw from a lack of water and lack of speaking combined.</p><p>His voice echoed in the small space, bouncing off the walls around him like a tennis ball.</p><p>Immediately after his call, footsteps creaked above him, thumping across the ceiling before stopping, and the sound of a door unlocking joining the footsteps as they started climbing down what sounded like a steep flight of stairs.</p><p>A door in one of the corners of the room opened, revealing a filthy Keith Summers standing in the light. Norman wanted to cry.</p><p>"Oh, fucking finally." Keith huffed, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a small key that he then slipped inside of his back pocket. "I thought you'd never get up, you lazy whore."</p><p>"Don't call me that." The words left Norman's mouth before he had even processed what he said. The regret he felt was instantaneous.</p><p>Keith's response was simple. He smiled - cruelly. Wound his fist back and punched Norman on his cheekbone, sending the kneeling boy flat on his back, grunting in pain from the hit.</p><p>"You never learn any fucking manners, huh?" The older man sighed mockingly, grabbing a fistful of Norman's hair and hauling him back up to his knees.</p><p>Norman panted, heart racing with fear as his face was brought to eye level with Keith's groin.</p><p>"It isn't going to suck itself, whore." Keith snapped, hand wrapping around Norman's wrist and pulling the boy's hand towards his fly.</p><p>Trembling, Norman slowly pulled the man's fly down, alongside undoing the man's worn leather belt. Keith's jeans flopped to the floor, leaving him standing in a pair of stained white briefs.</p><p>Holding his breath, Norman felt a hot tear slide down his cheek as his hands pulled down the waistband of Keith's underwear, the man's erection bobbing in the air once it was freed from the fabric.</p><p>"Well?" The older man scoffed expectantly.</p><p>Wrapping a tentative, cold hand around Keith's cock, Norman's teeth sunk into his bottom lip in confusion.</p><p>Norman had never even touched himself before, let alone a man twice his age.</p><p>Keith interrupted Norman's thoughts with an impatient groan, slapping the boy's hand away and grabbing his head from the back, a large hand splayed across messy brown hair.</p><p>"Open your mouth."</p><p>Norman whimpered, another tear falling down his face as he let his jaw drop open wide.</p><p>Holding his own cock in hand, Keith guided the tip to Norman's open and waiting mouth, dragging his cock head across the youths soft bottom lip.</p><p>The boy gulped in nervousness, looking up to meet Keith's predatory gaze with misty eyes.</p><p>Bored, Keith slid his cock inside of Norman's wet mouth, ignoring the choking and struggling of the smaller boy as he entered him.</p><p>Norman's throat constricted around Keith, his gag reflex going haywire as the man simply sat with his member inside of Norman's mouth, watching the tears falling down his face with a sick interest.</p><p>Pulling out scarcely, Keith allowed Norman to inhale a few gulps of air before slamming back into the boy's throat, inducing an obscene choking sound to echo in the basement.</p><p>This motion repeated a few times before the older man shifted his hands so they were both resting on Norman's cheeks, clutching the boy in place so the man could commence the actual fun.</p><p>Keith picked up a cruel pace, fucking Norman's throat with rough, aggressive thrusts. Muffled gagging filled the room, saliva dripping down the boy's chin as he was throat fucked.</p><p>As he was about to finish, Keith pulled out of Norman's throat with a wet popping sound. Norman gasped for air, gasping desperately.</p><p>Shortly after pulling out, Keith slapped Norman on the side of his face, sending the boy sprawling to the ground.</p><p>Standing over him, Keith finally came, squirting ropes of semen over Norman's gasping, tear-stained form.</p><p>The last thing that Norman could recall from that encounter was the basement door slamming shut and a lock turning as he was plunged into darkness once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction, and does not reflect my views on anything. I do not condone the actions in this fic.</p><p>In this fic, Norman is 17 (his age in the first episode), meaning he is underage in Oregon, despite him being ~20 for most of the series.</p><p>Despite the use of the word "boy", I am not imagining Norman under the age of 17, aka his canon age during the time this is set. The word boy is only used to show the age difference between Keith and Norman (and also because I'm bad at describing characters).</p><p>Apologies for any mistakes or inaccuracies. I write as a hobby.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>